The New Kid (Merome)
by xevanster13
Summary: Jerome has moved to a new state because he was getting bullied for being gay. Mitch is a kid with no friends. The two find each other and a group of friends. Jerome's and Mitch's feelings grow even more. #Merome!
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am giving this another try. Please enjoy this beginning of an epic story! #Merome!**

**(Jerome's P.O.V)**

I was helping my dad unload the boxes while my mother watched my younger sister. I feel bad because I was the reason why we moved out of state. The worst was that my parents didn't even know why I was getting bullied. They don't know that I am gay. I sighed at the thought of starting over at a new school and making new friends.

"Jerome!" I heard my dad call. "Can you help me carry this last thing?" I came back outside to help my dad with the heaviest thing, the couch. We brought it in and set it down in what is to become the living room. I sighed in relief that we were finally done. My mother came in and looked around the room with my little sister, Lily, behind her.

"Good job guys!" She finally said. "Jerome, tomorrow you are going to school. Go to the corner at 6:30 to catch the bus. And try to make friends. Now go unpack your room."

"Hokeyp!" I said before going into my room. It was already late when I started to unpack. It took me a while and I was finished at 10. After I was done, I took a shower and went to bed.

The alarm woke me up from a dreamless sleep. I quickly got ready and left the house and saw two people at the bus stop already. I walked up to them and they turned around. The boy looked to be my age while the girl looked to be at least a year younger.

"I've never seen you here before." The boy said. "Are you new?" I nodded. "Well It's ice to meet you! My name is Ace and this is Sara." He introduced while pointing at the girl beside him. Ace had brown hair with light brown eyes that looked like it was mixed with cooper, almost looking like gold. Sara also had brown hair and had light blue eyes.

"Ace," Sara began, "you still have your contact in." Ace looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his face. He took out a mirror and pulled out a contact. He turned towards me but it looked like his left eye was dark green instead of the brown I saw just a few seconds ago.

"Sorry force of habit. So, what is your name?" He asked me.

"Jerome." I replied. "Which one is your natural eye color?"

"Both. My family has a gene that allows the offspring to have two different eye colors. I'm the only one like this since my great great grandfather." Sara gave Ace a look and he sighed. "I have the same thing that dogs have when they have two different eyes."

"Ace was very self-concision about it until last week when I convinced him to be himself." Sara continued. "Hey where is Mitch?" Ace laughed at my reaction. _How can somebody change topics just like that? _

"Mitch should meet you." Ace said to me. "He doesn't have any friends and we don't count. We are like his parents." Sara looked a little depressed at his last statement but it passed.

"I would love to!" I replied. Ace beamed at me and Sara gave me a small smile.

"Great! How about we go to my house later today?" Ace asked.

"You know I always will." Sara said as I nodded.

"Cool. Here's my phone number. I should probably give you Sara's as well." Ace wrote down two numbers and gave them to me, which I put them in my pocket. Sara looked around annoyed.

"Where is this flipping bus!" She yelled.

"If it doesn't come in a half an hour, I'll drive us all." Ace said. "Since we have time to spare, Jerome, where did you live before?"

"I came from New York state." I replied.

"Any particular reason why you moved?"

"Yeah. I was being bullied a lot so my parents moved us all."

"Why were you getting bullied?" Sara asked, intrigued. I hesitated but I decided that I can trust these two.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" They both nodded. "Okay. I was bullied because I was the only gay person there." I finished, hanging my head down. After a few seconds I looked up to see the two smiling at me.

"Well Jerome," Ace began, "you don't have to worry about getting bullied from us. Just remember that there is more to a person that meets the eye." Sara looked depressed again but it quickly passed, same as earlier. "Now I want you to meet Mitch even more."

"Speaking of which, do you think it happened again?" Sara asked fearfully. Ace just shook his head.

"If it did, somebody's going to have to hold me back."

"I'll call down Zack before you can do anything." Sara warned.

"Fine!" Ace checked his phone. "It's been 30 minutes." Wow, time sure does pass quickly. "Let's go see what Mitch is up to." I followed the two to the house right next to mine. I looked around and saw the house was peeling and the yard was overgrown. We reached the steps and heard a loud bang and something flew out the window. "Not again!"

Ace rushed inside the house and Sara took out her phone.

"Zack! Get down here and control you boyfriend! It happened again and he's about to hurt someone!" She hung up her phone and ran inside. I ran in after her and saw the horrid scene in front of me. Ace was holding up a grown man and Sara was right behind them. I looked to the right and saw a boy all cut up and bleeding on the floor. I ran towards him and picked him up carefully. He flinched but was to injured to do something.

"What's your name?" he croaked.

"Jerome." I said to the boy who I assumed is Mitch. "You're Mitch right?" He nodded his head. "Well I'm going to get you out of here."

"Thank you." Mitch whispered.

**There is the end of the first chapter. How dare I? I made Mitch all cut up and bleeding. But here comes in Jerome to save the day! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to leave a review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of this awesome book. "Xevan how do you update so fast?" Easy, I get bored so I tend to write a lot just so I can give you guys this awesome chapter. "You are my idol!" I know I know. Off to read now!**

**(Jerome's P.O.V)**

I carried a bleeding Mitch over to the sidewalk and set him down to check his wounds. His red and black checkered hoodie was soaked in blood so I took it off him. A car pulled up next to us and another teen came out.

"Zack help me!" Sara yelled from inside. He ran past us and came back out with Ace, who was trying to get out of his grip. Ace looked at Mitch and paled.

"Everyone get in my car!" Ace yelled. "Zack meet us at the hospital!"

"Okay!" Zack said, climbing back into his car. Ace lifted Mitch up and carried him over to the car with me and Sara following him. He put Mitch in the back and climbed in front with me sitting by Mitch and Sara sitting by Ace. I tried to put pressure on Mitch's arms to stop the blood flow and was only a little successful. It took us about five minutes to get to the hospital and Ace ran inside with Mitch. Zack showed up and the rest of us followed. When we got inside, we saw Mitch getting pulled away with Ace behind him so we all followed once more.

They pulled Mitch into a room but they wouldn't let us in. Ace just sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. Sara turned towards me.

"Jerome, I should drive you to school." I shook my head.

"No! I'm not going to leave until I find out until Mitch is okay!" Sara smiled at me and nodded her head. Zack walked over towards Ace and put his arm around him.

"So are those two dating?" I asked. Sara nodded her head sadly.

"They've been dating for a few weeks now. We all even live together minus Mitch." Sara replied. "Speaking of that." She walked over to the couple. "Mitch should move in with us so this doesn't happen again."

"Yes he should." Zack said with Ace nodding his head. He continued to try to calm Ace down by whispering soothing words that only Ace can hear. Me and Sara sat down sat down next to them and waited.

"Since we are waiting," Sara began, " I should tell you of our history." I nodded in agreement. "Me and Ace met each other a few years ago in an orphanage. We became best friends and we dated for a while. Ace found out he was gay a few months later and we broke up but we are still best friends. Ace moved out when he turned sixteen and I joined him a month later after my birthday. Ace met Zack a few weeks ago and he moved in with us. That's pretty much it for us three." I nodded, intrigued. _That explains why she gets sad whenever Ace says something about dating._ I thought to myself. The doctor came out of Mitch's room before Sara could say anything else.

"He's stable but I want to keep him overnight." He said to Ace, who stood up ad walked over to him.

"Thanks doctor!" Ace said. "Can we see him?" The doctor nodded and we all piled into the room. Mitch was sitting up with multiple bandages along his arms and he was somewhat pale.

"Hey Mitch!" Ace greeted happily. "How are you feeling?" Mitch just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we have some good new." Sara said, stepping forward. "You're moving in with us." Mitch offered a small smile, which I found a little cute. I was a bit nervous so I stood at the doorway. Ace noticed this and pulled me forward.

"Mitch, this is your neighbor, Jerome." Ace said. "He is also your savoir and..." Ace whispered the last part so only Mitch can hear. "And Zack, this is Jerome, since formal introductions were skipped." Ace said after standing back up. We shook hands and I looked at him.

Zack had dark green eyes, kinda like Ace's left eye, and he had dirty blond hair that was short and spiked up front. I looked at Mitch and saw him staring at me. He looked away and I could see a slight blush on his face. Sara whispered something to Ace and he smirked.

"Nice to see you in public without trying to hide your eyes." Zack said to Ace. He blinked for a second and started freaking out. We all laughed at him and his inaudible, crazy rant, including Mitch. _Man he has a cute laugh._ Zack poked me and showed me that he has a contact case, probably Ace's. Sara saw this and and an evil grin spread across her face.

"Come on Ace! We are going to get stuff for the movie that has been bumped up to right now." Sara called, dragging the panicking teen.

"I can't find my contact!" Ace yelled from down the hall. I checked my watch and saw that it is currently 8:30.

_Wow! It's been two hours and I've already had both drama ad the best time of my life!_ I thought smiling to myself. _I'm going to have some fun here. Maybe some other things as well! _I looked at Mitch who was talking to Zack and smiled.

"Mitch, tell me about how you met Ace and Sara." I said to him. He thought for a moment.

"Well, they moved into a house across the street a while ago. They happened to walk by my house when the same thing as today happened. They ran in and saved me and brought me over to their house. From then on, I've looked up to them. I don't have many friends." He finished sadly.

"Well, you do now." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. And this wasn't a fake or small smile, it was an actual smile.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Random Fans- "Give me more!"**

**I will! *Hides in corner with laptop* Don't hurt me! And be sure to review! *Random fans leave to go review* See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was kinda short so I made this one a little long.**

**Random Fans- Don't ever make a chapter short again!**

**I won't! Don't hurt meh! Anyways enjoy!**

**(Mitch's P.O.V)**

Sara and Ace came back fifteen minutes later with some chips and soda. Thankfully, my room had a t.v so Zack flipped through the channels.

"Let's watch this!" Sara said when a commercial showed 'The Hunger Games' coming on in a few minutes. We all agreed and we all tried to get comfortable. Ace and Zack sat together, as usual, with Sara next to them and Jerome took the seat next to my bed. _He's really cute Maybe he might like me. _I shook my head sadly. _No he won't. Nobody is ever going to love me! I shouldn't try to get with him!_

"What's wrong Mitch?" Jerome whispered to me.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Just don't think depressing thoughts and enjoy the movie." I did just that and I actually enjoyed it. There were a couple of parts of the movie where I had to look away and Jerome comforted me. I don't really like injury so I tend to look away. Towards the end of the movie, where it gets romantic and sappy, Zack and Ace decided to kiss. Jerome turned around and pretended to puke, making me laugh.

_This is the most I've laughed in a while. Maybe I should try... _I shook my head again. _No! It's a stupid idea._

"What should we do now?" Jerome asked. Ace thought for a moment.

"Hmmmmm. We could..." I cut him off by yawning loudly and I started rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"We should let Mitch rest." Zack said, finishing Ace's sentence.

"No! I'm not tired!" I argued, but I yawned loudly again.

"Sure you're not." Ace said sarcastically. Jerome looked at me and I started to blush again.

"You should get some rest. I'm going to male sure you have fun tomorrow." Jerome promised. I decided to listen to him and to try to get some rest. Within moments, i was in a deep sleep, having some good dreams.

**(Ace's P.O.V)**

We quietly walked out of the room, in hopes of not waking up a sleeping Mitch. Jerome was the last one out of the door and, after I closed it softly, lingered there for a moment. I chuckled softly because I noticed how Mitch is around him. Zack walked up to me and intertwined our fingers.

"Let's go get Mitch's things. Maybe we should have a small party. A welcoming party." Sara suggested.

"Good idea." Zack said. "Ace and Jerome should get the supplies for the party." I gave him a look. "Mitch's father is probably sleeping and I don't want you to get arrested for murder." Zack explained. "Jerome skipped his first day of school so I don't want him to get seen by his parents."

"Fine." I sighed as we walked out of the hospital. Me and Jerome climbed into my car and drove off.

"Ace?" I looked at Jerome. "Do you think people will like me?" I chuckled softly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But remember you have us and your family." I noticed something flash across his face and he hung his head. "You didn't tell your family did you?" He shook his head and looked out the window. We fell into silence until we passed by our chain of houses.

"That might be a good reason why." Jerome said, pointing out the window. I looked at what he was pointing at and cursed silently. Outside of Jerome's house was his parents, or who I think are his parents, putting up a sign about a new group called the 'Anti-Gay Union'.

"This is going to cause a few problems. But remember that you have friends." He smiled at me gratefully. "So, how do you like Mitch?"

"Well, he is pretty cute." Jerome began. " But I don't know his personality." I chuckled softly again, something that I tend to do for some unknown reason.

"I can tell he's taken a liking of you. I've never seen him blush that much." I thought for a moment. "Maybe you should ask him out later in the week when he is feeling better." He nodded his head and had a blank stare that made him look like he was deep in thought. I pulled into he store's parking lot and we got out of my car.. Jerome followed me inside and we started gathering supplies for tomorrow, which is fortunately Saturday.

A huge amount of large paper and paint for Mitch's banner. Tape and scissors were also needed so we picked those up. Some food, such as chips, ice cream, frozen pizza, were needed as well. Finally, we got a variety of soda. On our way to checking out, Jerome pointed to a red and black checkered hoodie, similar to the one Mitch had earlier that was ruined.

"I think he would like it." Jerome looked at me with hopeful eyes until I finally agreed to get it. Since everyone was at school, it didn't take long for us to pay and leave, with the cashier giving me a weird look on the account of my eyes. I sighed as we walked to my car. Sara texted me to notify me that Mitch's things were moved. It wasn't much, just a few clothes, his school supplies, and a box labeled 'Mitch'.

"It's a good thing we have a lot more rooms available. That are empty." I told Jerome while putting everything in the back of the car. It was almost noon so I stopped by a fast food restaurant and got some food for everyone.

We showed up at my house a few minutes later and took everything in. After we dropped everything off, I went to go check on Mitch's new room. Sara and Zack were tidying up.

"He didn't have any furniture so I brought the blow up bed until he gets a real mattress." Zack told me after I handed everyone their food.

"And Henry was passed out. Drank too much most likely." Sara said in between mouthfuls of food.

"You're welcome to stay all day Jerome." I said, turning towards the shorter teen. "Just check in with your parents when school ends. 3:30 would be the best time I suppose." He nodded in agreement and we all sat down to watch some t.v. Soon, 3:30 rolled around and Jerome left, saying he'll be back in a few. About ten minutes later, I got a text from Jerome.

**Jerome- Help me please!**

**And I'm going to leave it there at the cliff hanger :P. **

**Random Fans- How dare you do that?!**

**Not again! *Hides in closet until tomorrow* Be sure to review! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Comes Out of closet* Its been more then one day?!**

**Random Fans: Yes!**

**I better get typing then! Enjoy!**

(Jerome's P.O.V)

I left Ace's house to drop off my school supplies, that were never used today, and come right back in a few minutes. As soon as I walked through the door, I was greeted by my mother.

"How was school?" She asked me. "Did you make any friends?" I quickly came up with a lie of how my day was as we started walking through the house. "That's good!" She exclaimed happily. We stopped in front of a group of people. "Welcome to the Anti Gay Union! You are going to join us!  
>" I paled slightly.<p>

"Well I have to go to my friends..." My mother cut me off by shaking her head.

"You're not going until I meet them. Now go upstairs and drop off your things." I quickly ran up the stairs and pulled out my phone to text Ace.

**Me- Help me please!**

**Ace- What's wrong?!**

**Me- My parents want me to join the stupid anti gay club thing. I tried to leave but my mother needs to know you before I can leave.**

**Ace- Say no more. On my way!**

I sighed in relief and grabbed a bag so I can bring some things with me. After i was finished with my small packing, I heard a knock at the door so I ran downstairs. My mother opened the door to reveal Ace, who apparently had his contact back in.

"Hey! My name is Ace and I'm Jerome's friend. We have a school project to work on and we agreed to meet at my house." My mother smiled at him and slammed the door in his face.

"He's not hanging out with a gay kid! I saw you kiss that boy last night!" She yelled at the door and I heard some disgusted muttering come from the other room .

_Mom you gay hater why?!_ I quietly walked back upstairs when my phone started going off. I looked at it and saw Ace was calling me so I answered it.

"That was a failure." Ace said over the phone. I sighed in agreement then got an idea.

"I'll jump out the window. Luckily there's a tree next to my window, one that's large enough to support me.

"Be careful!" Ace warned. "Mitch wouldn't like to come home to a broken Jerome." I hanged up the phone and walked towards the window in my room. It took me a few seconds to get out the window and close it behind me. I looked down and saw Ace so I carefully climbed down the tree. When I got to a certain height, I jumped down and landed safely on my feet.

"A lot can happen in one day." Ace told me. I nodded to show that I understand and we walked across the street. I sighed in relief as I walked inside.

(Zack's P.O.V)

After Ace left to save Jerome, Sara went to go draw, like she always does when she is bored or nervous. As soon as she left, I got a text. I smiled when I saw who it was from.

**Rob- I'm coming back tomorrow so we can finish the plan on Monday.**

**Me- Good! I can't take any more of this.**

**Rob- Ace and his loved ones are going to be destroyed! *Insert evil laugh***

I put my phone away and waited. Waited for the time to strike.

(Sara's P.O.V)

I walked into my room after Ace left and watched him from out my window. Somehow he got his contact back and he was putting it in. He knocked on the door and a short woman opened it. After a moment, the door was slammed in his face.

_Why would anyone want to slam the door on such a hot face. _I smacked myself. _I'm over Ace! Stop thinking like that no matter how right it is! _I sighed as I walked over to my bed and retrieved a small notebook from under it. It's a fanfiction that I'm writing about me and Ace getting back together.

I'm on the chapter where Zack betrays Ace in front of the school after hurting me and Mitch, saying that he dated him only to get even for a friend. Yeah, I really don't like Zack but there is something off about him. However, I wasn't going to write that today. I flipped to a knew page and labeled it _Merome: Mitch + Jerome. _I am pretty much the Queen of Ships!

I heard the door open after writing the first chapter so I put the notebook back and walked into the living room.

"So," I began, "How did it go?"

"Jerome's mother, who is a homophobe, saw me and Zack kissing last night so we ran into some trouble when she slammed the door in my face." Ace explained while taking out his contact. "Jerome climbed down a tree and here we are now. " He then smiled and clapped his hands. "Now lets get started!"

We all burst into action to try to get ready for tomorrow. Jerome focused on setting up the food while Ace and Zack picked up the house. While they were doing that, I focused on the banner. I didn't want it to say welcome Mitch. No, it has to be special. I thought back to my notebook and the perfect idea came to mind. After a half an hour, I was finally finished. I took a step back and viewed one of my many masterpieces.

_Welcome To Your New Life Mitch! #Merome!_

**~Time Skip to Mitch getting picked up~  
><strong>

(Mitch's P.O.V)

After a whole day of being in the hospital, I was finally released. Ace texted me a few moments ago saying that he was on his was so I stood outside, wishing I had my favorite hoodie, that was now ruined. People who passed by saw my bandages and old scars and gave me strange looks. Finally, Ace pulled up and I observed that it was just him.

I climbed in and he smiled at me. "Glad to see you up and running." He told me. The car ride was very silent for some odd reason, and Ace just kept on smiling. We arrived at his house and Ace ran inside, leaving me outside. I decided to play his little game so I followed him. As soon as I walked though the door, everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise!"

I looked around and saw a banner that said _Welcome to Your New Life Mitch! #Merome! _Sara obviously did table space was taken up by various kinds of chips, pizza and soda.

"I can defiantly tell he's happy with this." Sara said. I then noticed I had a stupid grin but I don't care. Jerome walked up to me and I started to blush like yesterday.

"Here's a little gift." He said sheepishly, pulling a red and black checkered hoodie from behind hid back. It was just like my old one.

"Jerome made me buy it." Ace explained. "He thought you would like it."

"If-" I cut Jerome off by running up and kissing him.

And at that moment, I was never felt so safe, so certain in my life.

This was short lived when a woman ran through the door.

"Jerome! I- Oh my god!"

**And there you have it, another chapter with another cliff hanger. *Hears anger shouting outside* BUT THERE IS MEROME IN HERE! SOOOOO CUTE! *Faints from cuteness overload* Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Please don't hate me ;-;. Anyway enjoy!**

(Jerome's P.O.V)

_I can't believe he is kissing me! _I thought. I smiled into the kiss but it soon dissipated when my mom ran through the door, which was for some reason left open.

"Jerome I ne- Oh My God!" She yelled. We broke apart and I looked at my mother I swear she could have a melted an entire human being with the that glare of hers.

"M-Mom w-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered. She walked toward us and pulled her hand back. I thought she was going to hit me so I flinched. However, she threw a punch at Mitch, who fell backwards with a thud.

"Mitch!" I exclaimed as I checked if he was okay and helped him up. "What's your problem?" I asked her.

"He turned you gay!" She yelled. She pulled her hand back again. Before she could hit Mitch again, Sara grabbed her from behind.

"I called the cops and I'm pressing charges." Ace said. " Trespassing, assault on a minor, and assault on private property."

"Go ahead! I don't care!" She then looked at me. "You are no longer part of this family." She then walked out the door that was never closed for some reason. He had a swollen eye that was starting to turn black. The police showed up a few minutes later and Ace and Sara explained what happened. Zack walked into another room without a word.

"I can't do anything." The officer said. "Have a good day." With that he left. Ace walked over to us and hugged Mitch.

"Jerome, you can move in with us. And we won't let your mother near you or Mitch." Ace said in a sympathetic tone.

"Let's watch a movie to take our mind off of things." Sara suggested. I nodded and we sat down on the couch. I sat next to Mitch and I let my thoughts wander. Somehow, they always lead to a life that I would like to live, with Mitch beside me the whole way.

**~Time Skip To Next Week~**

I walked outside after a long night to see my things across the street. All of my clothes were thrown across the lawn and some were shredded. My laptop was broken and my school bag was ripped open with my school supplies spilled out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled in anger. I felt a hand grab my hand and pulled me inside.

"Look at the bright side. We get too go shopping!" Mitch said trying to cheer me up. "Shopping time!" Despite my bad mood, I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior.

"I've got you covered." Ace said. "Let's go!" We all piled into his car and drove off to the mall.

"Ace, where do you get your money from?" I asked him on the way there. He chuckled and shook his head.

"That's a story for another time." He replied. I fell silent and Mitch grabbed my hand in an effort to comfort me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Sara, who was also sitting in the back, looked at us and smiled as well. We both leaned in for a kiss but we had just arrived at the mall.

"We all love shopping right?" Ace asked. We all nodded our heads except for Zack who was very quiet. "Then let's go!" We got out and started walking toward the mall but Zack stopped us.

"I have something to do so I'll meet you guys at the food court okay?"

"Sure" Ace said reluctantly.

(Zack's P.O.V)

I watched Ace's face fall and I smiled inwardly.

"I'll see you guys in a bit" I walked inside and went in a full circle around a few stores. I then ran into a sore which looked empty and pulled out my phone.

**Me- Change of plans. I'm at the mall currently.**

**Rob- I'm not busy so I'll be down there shortly.**

**Me- Oh and Mitchy boy now has a boyfriend and I found a journal that belongs to Sara. She has no idea how right she is.**

**Rob- Good job.**

I smiled and decided to call on some of my other friends. My first target: Mitch and Jerome!

(Mitch's P.O.V)

Our group walked into Hot Topic, Jerome's favorite, and split up. Me and Jerome were looking at some shirts when we were approached by three men around our age.

"That's them. Take the out!" The leader said. They started to advance towards us and Jerome grabbed my hand. We started running and soon we were a few stores away. Thankfully, they were slow so we lost them in the maze of shops.

"We lost them." Jerome said, slightly breathless.

"Lost who?" Sara asked, coming out of Hot Topic. Somehow we ended up back where we started.

"No one." I said quickly. Sara narrowed her eyes but then smiled.

"Okay! Did you pick out any clothes yet?" Jerome shook his head as we walked back inside. We walked away from Sara again.

"So Jerome,: I began, "do you want to catch a movie tomorrow? Possibly dinner as well?" I could tell I was starting to blush but I stayed strong.

"My answer will always be yes to you." I turned towards a smiling Jerome and was pulled into a kiss. I felt Jerome smile into the kiss and I couldn't stop blushing.

"What time tomorrow?" I asked after we pulled away. Jerome thought for a moment.

"5:00 sound good to you?" I nodded.

"Sure Biggums!" We kissed again, not caring about the people around us. We pulled away and started looking at the clothes around us while holding hands.

After an hour of shopping, Jerome had picked 4 plain shirts and one that said "Don't make me angry or I'll go Bacca on you" and a few pairs of jeans. He also got a red and black book bag and a necklace that he wouldn't let me see.

"Are you two done?" Ace asked, holding four bags of his own.

"Yes!" We said together.

"Okay off to the food court!" Ace started walking away when his phone went off. "Zack said he's too sick so he went home. Funny he was fine earlier but oh well." We all walked towards the smell of food and we soon arrived at the food court. We just ordered a large pizza ,and sat down at a table that was next to a table full of high school football players. When we sat down, I swear I saw one of them check out Ace. We talked about random things while eating until the three guys from earlier walked up to our table.

"Well well well. If it isn't a table of faggots and their friend." the leader said. His lackeys laughed, typical bullies.

"Well well well. It's a group of idiots that are picking on some of the friends of the football team." I looked over and saw half of the football table over by us.

"Let's go boys!" The three walked away and Ace smiled at the lead football player.

"Thanks Lachlan!"

"No problem Ace." Lachlan said, smiling back.

"Well we have to go now. It was nice seeing you." We all stood up and walked away. I decided to jump onto Jerome's back while walking.

"Onward my trusty steed!" I yelled after I got onto his back. Jerome took off with Ace and Sara following us and I couldn't stop laughing. I've never had this much fun before until I met this kid!

(Unknown P.O.V)

I watched my crush walk away and sighed. Why won't Ace realize that I'm right for him, not Zack.

"C'mon Lachlan! We are going to meet some girls!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I walked away but I didn't leave without taking one last look at the only person I have grown to like.

**Done! Hopefully it was worth the wait because there is so much more MMMMEEEERRROOOMMMMEEE! :D I hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to review!**


End file.
